what if
by creamkisses
Summary: What if he'd lost her - forever? What if he'd stolen her away from Viktor at the Yule Ball? What if all he'd ever wanted was for her to be safe? What if? DM/HG Drabbles.


**A/N: **Hey guys, haven't submitted in a while! So I have exams coming up and all I've been doing is procrastinating.. by writing! Oh how sad.

Hahahaha as per usual, disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter nor any of its characters, even though I am deeply in love with Draco Malfoy :]

Just some drabbles, fueled by a couple of really cool prompts ( I'm not sure where they're from... If you recognize them, could you please tell me? Thanks :] )

SO READ & ENJOY :D

Reviews are much appreciated, tell me the good, the bad and the uglyyy :D

* * *

**#1: Ruined **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: Rather sad. A "what if?" scene after the Final Battle of Hogwarts, A/U.**

He knelt down, and brushed her hair back from her forehead, trailing his fingertips over her stone cold lips. Amazing, he thought, revelling at its wintry touch and wondering how something once so warm and soft had become so lifeless and pale and hard. Amazing, how he'd come to love that once bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl with a penchant for dusty tomes on goblin wars and curling up near warm fires and knitting the night away in hope of freeing a generation of house elves. Amazing how he'd finally found true love in the form of Hermione Granger and how he had felt genuinely happy for the first time in his life – and then had _lost_ her; lost everything in the world that he had worth living for.

He kissed her for the last time. He was tired,_ too_ tired. There was nothing he could do now, but wait.

Hours later, the Aurors found two figures – a pale, blond haired one and a stone-cold-lipped one- melded together in the bittersweet union of death.

**#2: Unexpected Impetuosity**

**Rating: PG**

**Warmings: Fluff. A "what if?" scene Fourth Year at the Yule Ball.**

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him, eyes narrowed in fierce annoyance. Viktor had just stood there, jaw agape as Malfoy easily, almost effortlessly stole her away – right in the _middle_ of a dance. "Let go of me, Malfoy!" she demanded, despite the way her arms curled around his neck against her will and stayed there, quite _stubbornly_, really, she thought, silently seething.

"If I didn't know any better, Mudblood, I'd say you were enjoying this," he drawled back, amusement anointing his pale brow. "Ah – don't want to bump into Longbottom and that Weasley girl now," he smirked, sharply manoeuvring them around a couple who seemed to be swaying quite awkwardly to the music.

"You are such a self-righteous, pompous, evil-"

"Careful, now, Granger, watch your language. Don't want to disappoint your date now, would you?" he sneered, his face twisting into a mixture of disgust and some other emotion Hermione could not quite name.

"Ugh! I have had enough of you, Malfoy. You have no right to insult me. You have no right to have _stolen_ me away! Viktor and I were perfectly fine thank you very much and I would much appreciate it if you stopped sticking your awful nose into other people's businesses!" and with that, Hermione Granger gave Draco Malfoy a rough shove and stomped back over to a rather aggravated looking Viktor Krum.

"Draco, do you want to dance?" asked a voice somewhere to his right and Malfoy looked down to suddenly find a slender white arm with finely painted emerald nails twined around his own.

"Sure, Pans," he replied stonily, his eyes still trained on Hermione's retreating back. He would get back at her for that, he decided, and his grey eyes shone with a steely determination.

**#3: I want You Safe **

**Rating PG**

**Warnings: Melancholic. A "what if" scene Sixth Year on the Hogwarts Express going back to school after the Easter holiday break.**

"Malfoy, it really doesn't have to be like this," she told him sadly, after the other prefect members had dispatched from their first meeting of the year. "The Order of the Phoenix could help you. _We_ could help you."

Draco Malfoy leaned back in his seat across the table, arms behind his head. "Or what, Granger? Dumbledore's going to expel me for not joining his group of brainless followers?" he taunted, fixing his eyes upon her. Slate grey pupils met defiant brown orbs.

"Malfoy, this is not a matter of who can come up with the best insults!" she exploded, scowling at him. "I just offered you a way out, a _salvation_ almost, and you reject it like it's nothing? Do you have no idea what it means to have such security? You wouldn't need to-"

"Bloody hell, _listen_, Mudblood," he snarled in reply, leaning forward, so that their faces were no more than an inch apart. "It's not my choice. It's not up to me to make that decision. You know that. And you also know what could happen. So just stop it alright? Go back to your Muggle parents and don't interfere with such matters that you _don't_ understand. I don't want-"

"Forget it, Malfoy, I sincerely regret asking you in the first place. It was most foolish of me," Hermione shot back coldly, standing up briskly and exiting the compartment.

"-you to get hurt..." he whispered to the air, listening to the sound of her angry footsteps echoing down the corridor.


End file.
